


Engagement

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Explicit Language, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: The Five Kingdoms fight over how they will manage peace at last. After years of arguing and distrust, they finally agree that marriage may be the only way to restore unity once more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Sexual Content in the beginning of the chapter

A chorus of moans seemed to explode out of the master bedroom of the Castle of Altea. The halls were dim, candle sticks lit along the walls, curtains drawn over windows darkened by night. A breeze nipped at the stones of the castle. 

Prince Keith Kogane walked slow but tall and purposeful. His shoes hitting the floors with an echo. His sword at his belt clanked. He paused in front of the large doors framed by the light inside. He considered knocking. 

“I request your presence.” Keith cleared his throat after loudly flinging the doors open. The cold air came in so fast the princess inside yelped. 

“Keith!” Princess Allura scolded. The girl that was inbetween her legs previously had thrown herself off the bed in surprise. “Are you alright, Rommy?” 

“Yeah.” The girl grumbled, sitting on her legs on the freezing floor. She wiped her mouth and looked up over her shoulder at Keith. “Oh- Prince Kogane.” 

She stood, naked, and bowed a bit. Keith nodded curtly before redirecting his attention. “Princess?”

Allura blow out a puff of air and moved some hair out of her face. “Yes, Prince?” 

“Are you two together?” The girl asked quietly, climbing back into the princess’s bed. 

“No, sweet darling.” Allura chuckled. She kissed her forehead. “I do have to go, though. I’ll be back in a little while. Feel free to get comfortable, Romelle. Maybe...rest up...You might have a long night with me.” 

Romelle smirked and met her lips. 

“Now.” Keith stated impatiently. 

“Don’t be jealous.” Allura said, standing nude. She goes to get dressed. 

“Allura. There is royalty waiting for us. Hurry.”

“So what? Our parents can wait. They need us.” 

“Not just them.” 

Allura stepped out of her closet, tying something behind her. “Who else? I thought it was just your family visiting this weekend. Isn’t Shiro supposed to arrive tomorrow night?” 

“Do you need help with that?” 

Allura nodded and turned her back to him. He came up and grabbed the strings of her dress and pulled with effort. 

“Tighter.” Allura wheezed. 

“It’s just a meeting.” 

 

“So who else is in my castle?” Princess Allura locked arms with Keith. The two walked swiftly down the hall. 

“Well. Our parents were having a competitive game of chess, snacking on a cheese board, getting familiar again. I joined and was having the time of my young life when out of absolutely no where Lotor enters with the girls.”

” _Lotor?_ ”

“That’s exactly what I said.” 

 

 “My heart.” Queen Melenor greeted as Allura entered the sitting room. 

“Mother.” Allura kissed her cheek when she was close enough. “Queen Krolia, King Dominic and...Prince Lotor.”

Krolia smiled. Keith’s father waved. Lotor smirked. He said, “Hello Princess Allura.” 

“Princess Allura.” The four girls behind Lotor bowed. 

“Ladies Ezor, Narti, Zethrid and Acxa.” Allura pursed her lips. “What brings you all here?” 

The Princess and Prince sit with their parents. 

“What brings us together, always.” Lotor says. “The desire to put our discord behind us.” 

“Where _is_ the Queen and King of Daibazaal?” Keith asks. 

“Ill, I’m afraid.” Lotor moves hair out of his face. “Not to fear...They’ll be in tip top shape in no time.” 

It was silent for a moment. 

“Well,” King Alfor starts, “Thank you for coming Prince Lotor...on such...short notice. Shall we begin discussing?” 

“We shall.” Lotor confirms. “I would like to bring to light-“ 

“Pardon me.” Keith stands. He looks at Lotor menacingly. “But I don’t feel comfortable disscussing anything with you...About our kingdoms. Without the presence of the Holts and Ares. And if we’re getting really formal- Takashi.” 

Queen Melenor stands. “Yes. Precisely. I’ll go get them contacted immediately.” 

“Let’s all retire in the time being.” King Alfor says. He stands and pats Keith on the shoulder reassuringly. 

Queen Krolia and King Dominic go to eat and Princess Allura begins leaving the room, dragging Keith along before he does something stupid. 

“It is...” Lotor drawls. He looks at them over his shoulder. “So nice to see us all together again.” 

 

“What a creep.” Keith grumbles. 

“I can’t wait to see everyone.” Allura beams. 

“Me too.” Keith agrees. “I actually seen Pidge the other week but I haven’t seen any of the Ares in months. Maybe years.” 

“Guess what I heard?” Allura asks. 

“Hm?” 

“They swore in a new member last month. It was a complete surprise and Coran was the one to hear about it first.” 

Keith looked at her. “Really? I had no idea. Have you met them?” 

“I haven’t.” Allura sighs. “They keep telling us they’re too busy with training to meet up.” 

“Well, I’m sure they’ll come tonight.” Keith nods.

”Tonight, you think? I figured they’d all come in the morning.” 

“That’s true but you know how the Ares are. Prompt and professional.” 

Allura opens the door to her room. Romelle lays on the bed, clothed, reading a book. 

“Will you be retiring for the night?” Keith asks.

Allura smiles at Romelle. “Yes. Very much so. Goodnight Kitty. Have a good sleep.” 

Keith smiles softly. “Goodnight Wowa.” 

 

Around the strike of midnight, Keith sat by the fireplace when a member of the royal staff entered the room. “Pardon me, Prince Kogane.” 

“Yes, what is it?” 

“The Mecho Flex Exo Ares have arrvived.” 

“Yes,” Keith stands. “Thank you.” 

Keith left the room and made his way to the sitting area. Upon entering the room, he heard voices and he opened the doors. 

With his parents, Alfor, Melenor and Coran, stood five young adults. Keith recognised four. 

“Prince Keith!” Nadia Rizavi exclaimed. She was dressed in strong silver battle wear. She smiled the brightest and ran toward him.

”No, no, no, no-“ Keith was interrupted by her engulfing him in a hug. “Hello, Princess Nadia.” 

“I told you-“ Nadia shoved his shoulder. “Not to call me that.”

”It... _is_...your technical title.” 

“You know the Ares is more than that.” Nadia shook her head with a playful smile. 

“I know. General Rizavi.” Keith smiled. 

“Prince Kogane.” Standing tall, proud, intimidating and radiating competition just staying still.  

Keith turned, “General James Griffin.” 

James’ glare and scowl slowly melted away because James never has been good at lying. He rolled his eyes as a smile surfaced and he walked heavily over to Keith. Keith met him half way and they collided in a painful hug. 

“How have you been.” Keith asks. 

“Better.” James answered. “I mean, I don’t think things have been the same since your Kral Zera. But it’s good to see you.” 

Kral Zera was the ancient practice of proving one’s worthiness of the throne by a series of harsh and painful battles. It’s hasn’t been done in ages until Lotor had challenged Keith’s true nature two years ago. James and Keith had almost been best friends until James was forced to battle Keith in his Kral Zera and both their prides were wounded. 

“It is, brother.” 

“Speaking of brother...Where is Shiro?” 

“Bahamas.” answered King Dominic. “He and Adam are just finishing their vacation...lucky.” 

Keith laughed. “We already agreed you and mom are next. Just hold on a little longer.” 

 James cleared his throat. “Ah, Keith. I would like you to meet our new general.” 

Keith turned around toward Ryan and Ina and another woman. 

“Hello.” She greets. She bows respectively. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Prince Keith. I’m General Veronica McClain.” 

“Nice to meet you General McClain.” Keith shook her hand. “I look forward to getting to know you. These guys don’t swear in just any talented warrior.” 

“Well well well.” Everyone turned as Lotor entered the room abruptly. 

Keith stood taller as he saw in the corner of his eye, James behind held back by Ryan. 

“Prince Lotor.” Nadia nodded at him. 

“It’s so good to see you all again.” Lotor spots Veronica. “And who might this be?” 

“General Veronica McClain, Prince Lotor.” Veronica bows a little. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lotor holds his hand out for her hand. 

“Prince Lotor.” James grits. “My comrades are not ladies for you to kiss and flirt. They are professional monarchial generals trained under the strict-“ 

“Of course.” Lotor smiles, taking his hand back. “My apologies.” 

“Lotor,” Alfor calls. “Have you and the Ladies found your rooms comfortably?” 

Lotor smiles and nods. He takes a seat by Coran. 

“Well, I believe we should find these generals a room too.” Alfor smiles at the Ares and a staff member walks into escort them.

“Oh, we don’t slee-“ James is interrupted by and Veronica’s elbow in his ribs. 

”We should all get some rest.” Krolia says. She looks to Melenor and smiles. 

“Let me walk you to your rooms.” Keith offers to the Ares. 

“That would be great.” Nadia says, she hooks her arm onto his and they walk off. 

“Where’s Princess Allura?” Ina asks beside Nadia. 

“She resigned to her chambers, earlier this evening.” Keith says. “You should probably wait until she emerges tomorrow to see her.” 

After making sure they were all comfortable, Keith made his way down the hall to his own guest room. Him and his parents had been at the Altea castle for the past two days visiting. Allura was planning for her birthday in a week. Alfor, Melenor, Coran, Krolia and Dominic had been friends for a very long time, even though the kingdoms were distant in agreement, the Alteas and Koganes were always friendly toward another. 

The five kingdoms were The Alteas, The Koganes, The Ares, The Holts and The Daibazaals. 

The Altea and Kogane parents were friends. The Ares were a younger generation and friends with the Altea and Kogane kids. The Holt kids were friends with the Altea and Kogane kids, but not the Ares. And the Daibazaal parents fought with everyone and taught their son the same. So no one liked the Daibazaals. 

“Keith.” Lotor calls out when Keith turns the corner to his room. The older boy leaned against the walk his the door. Keith looked around for the guard he asked to secure his room at the door. “The guard is around the other way. I told him I was a friend.” 

“So you did.” Keith acknowledges. He purses his lips and stares at the door handle. 

“Keith,” Lotor smiles softly. “I wish you would lighten up.” 

Keith glared. “You have numerously attempted at my demise and encouraged my death. I apologize if your presence does not make me happy.” 

“You liked those games.” 

“I liked _beating_ you.” 

“I enjoyed it as much as you did.” 

Keith scoffed. He moves closer and opens the door. “Go to sleep, Lotor. I would prefer to see you as little as possible.” 

“Kitty-“ 

“Prince Lotor.” The guard finally approaches. “Pardon me, but Prince Keith has insisted he prefers no soliciting upon his guest chambers.” 

Lotor smiles and nods and pats the guard on the shoulder before disappearing. 

“Thanks Rolo.” Keith sighs with droopy eyes. 

“Goodnight Prince Keith.” 


	2. Civil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted keiths dad to be matthew but i remembered matt is matt

Keith woke up early. He dressed in his usual completely perfect Prince suit. His hair fell into it’s natural fluffy style. He buckled his boots and straightened his jacket.

“Good morning to you too princess. I don’t believe the prince is-“ 

“Thank you but this man is my best friend and this is my castle. I would very much appreciate if you could let this one slide...please?” 

“...As you wish.” 

Keith looked at the door as it burst open wide. Allura smiled. “Good morning.” 

“Morning.” Keith nodded. He stuck out his arm bent and Allura hooked her arm on. 

“Tell me everything.” Allura smiled as they walked down the hall. 

“The Ares are here. Their rooms are just down the hall. I met the newest member. I think you’ll like her. Lotor was being a creep yesterday. I am not sure how long I’ll be able to live like this. Under the same roof as Lotor.” 

Allura laughs. “This is what the meeting is about and hopefully an alliance. We could never get along but maybe if we all behaved a little better and respected one another we would be able to finally live in peace.” 

“God.” Keith sighed. He stopped in his tracks. “Can you imagine if we broke out into another war?” 

“Good morning.” James Griffin said walking up to them. 

“Griffin!” Allura exclaimed. She went forward and hugged the general eagerly. 

“Princess.” James smiled and hugged back. 

“It’s been too long!” Allura scolded. 

James nodded. “It has.” 

“Princess Allura.” Allura turned and saw General Ryan Kinkade. 

“Kinkade!” Allura exclaimed again. She was visibly yearning for a hug but she managed to stick her hand out politely. 

Kinkade smiled and shook her hand earnestly. “It’s so nice to see you again.” 

“I might cry.” Allura laughed as she turned back and leaned on Keith’s shoulder. 

“It’s been too LONG!” Allura looks up and watches as Nadia Rizavi runs toward her. She dabs her eyes and opens her arms out wide for her. 

“Rizavi!” 

“Good morning, Princess Allura.” Allura hears from behind herself as she hugs Rizavi and spins in lazy circles. “Leifsdottir!”

“Ah, Allura.” Keith pipes up, “This is the newest member.” 

Allura and Rizavi let go and she turns to see a young woman in equal armour as her team mates. 

“Hello! I’m Princess Allura.” Allura held her hand out. 

“General Veronica McClain, your majesty.” She shook her hand and smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“The pleasures all mine.” 

“It’s been such a honour for you to let us stay in your castle.” Veronica says. 

Allura shakes her head. “Oh shush, The Mecho Flex Exo Ares have always been an ally of mine, Castle Altea and the Kingdom of Altea. You will always have food, warmth and a home here.” 

 

The Holts arrive after lunch. But Keith was more than happy to ask the staff to whip up some more plates. 

“King Samuel, Queen Colleen, Prince Matthew, Royal Katelyn. Welcome.” Princess Allura smiles and went to hug them all. 

“Allura.” Katelyn grumbles. “It’s just us, you don’t have to call me that.”

“Whatever you want, Pidge.” 

“Pidge!” Keith exclaims.

“Kitty!” They hugged. 

“Keith,” Matt greeted and pat Keith on the back but Keith turned and engulfed Matt in a hug. 

“Good to see you, man.” 

“Shiro back yet?” Matt asks. 

Keith shakes his head. “He should be back around dinner but you know how he gets when he travels.” 

“I’m surprised you guys are expecting him on time.” Matt laughs. 

“Oh, come on in, everyone.” Queen Melenor says. She goes to the King and Queen of the Olkarion Kingdom. 

Keith walks arm locked with Katie to the sitting room when he realized too late that the Ares were in there. 

“Allur-“ He stops and turns to her but King Sam is opening the doors and he’s laughing at something Queen Melenor said. 

The chatter in the room immediately silences. Keith and the others at the door have come to a complete stop.

”Shit.” Keith whispers as he feels Katie tense beside him. 

“Your _majesties_.” James greets sarcastically. The kingdoms have never been strict with their royal titles with eachother. Last time the Holts and Ares were in a room the argument got so heated Prince Matt screamed, “ _It’s Prince Matthew to **you**.”_

“Griffin.” Matt gritted. Queen Colleen put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

Keith can see Veronica lean over to Nadia, presumably to ask what’s going on. 

“Let’s go straight to the dining hall. You must be hungry.” Queen Melenor nervously suggested. 

Katie pulled away from Keith and took a step toward the Ares. “Can’t be too careful, Griffin. You never know what might happen when you’re distracted. Or sleeping late at night.” 

Keith almost sighed aloud in relief when Katie turned away, but before they were able to walk away, James yelled, “We don’t sleep!” 

Katie whipped their head back at him. They looked like they were going to jump at him. Keith held them back. The same could be said about James because when Keith looked up he was being held back by Ryan. 

“That is _enough_.” King Dominic interrupted. He stood tall and unimpressed. Krolia and Coran behind him. “I won’t tolerate any conflict this evening. Especially not when Shiro and Adam are back. It has been a _very_ long time since we all sat down, I understand. But we will not accomplish anything like this.” 

Everyone straightened their jackets and nodded silently. 

“Let’s go eat.” Keith’s father says before nodding his head to Keith to walk with him. 

“You are one of the most laid back members of royalty and I sometimes forget you really are a King, dad.” Keith says. “My apologies.” 

“Ah,” Dominic shrugs. He leans in. “Don’t. I didn’t even want to say anything. I was going to go straight to the table but you know your mother.”

Keith chuckled. 

“And uh, between you and me.” Dominic whispers. “Your uncles are coming.” 

“What?” Keith questions loudly.

”Shh!” Dominic looks back at his wife. “Quiet! I mean, they’re coming for Allura’s birthday but they’re coming multiple days early because they felt they should be included in this meeting with everyone here.” 

“Shit,” Keith mumbles. “This is really serious, isn’t it?” 

“The Holts and the Ares were just in a fifteen foot vicinity of eachother. That wasn’t serious enough for you?” 

 

 

“Ezor.” Katie greeted uncomfortably as Lady Ezor hugged them.

”Royal Katelyn.” 

Matt sat at the dining table, rudely leaned back with his arms crossed. His mother and father seated to his left. Keith sat across from them. Lotor had oh so selflessly taken the burden as head of the table, to King Dominic and Queen Melenor’s disappointment.

The Alteas, Koganes, Holts and the representatives of the Diabaazal kingdom were all seated silently and they rested in a very uncomfortable air. 

Food was delivered to the Holts. 

Queen Colleen ate silently, smiling occasionaly at the other Queens. 

King Sam tried to stay as quiet as possible. 

Katie ate like the food were traitors of the country and their mouth the dungeons. 

Matt didn’t touch his food. 

When the other three Holts were finished eating, the kitchen served dessert and both dishes stayed untouched before the Prince of Olkarion. 

Matt glared at the table until a metal hand went before him and took a spoonful of ice cream from the bowl. “You saving this for me?” 

Matt heard Queen Krolia gasp and he quickly turned around and stood up. “Shiro!” 

“Shiro.” Keith sighed happily. The stress of having everyone here was beginning to weigh on the prince’s shoulders. Now, he could happily share the burden with his brother. 

Matt hugged his best friend. Shiro laughed and pat his back. Matt moved from Shiro to Adam who stood just behind him. Shiro asks, “What are you guys doing here?” 

“Welcome, princes.” Melenor greets. 

Krolia came around the table to hug the boys. “Welcome back.” 

“How was your trip?” asks Colleen. 

“It was amazing.” Adam smiles. He had a moderate tan and shiny hair. 

Shiro nods and went to hug his dad. 

“If only Takashi had taken a moment to relax and not constantly worry about home.” Adam sighs in content as Keith comes up and greets him. 

“And you’re home earlier!” Coran pats Adam on the back. “How was such magic possible?” 

Adam laughed. 

“He made me cut out all my last day sight seeing and the tour-around-town and the junior talent show and the afternoon swim contest and wouldn’t even let us stop for cinnamon buns this morning.” Shiro whined. 

They all laugh. 

Lotor stands and straightens his jacket. “Greetings, Prince Shiro and Prince Adam.” 

“Hello Prince Lotor.” Adam nods. Shiro jumps in surprise. 

“Lotor...hello.” 

“I’m so glad we are doing this.” Lotor smiles. 

Shiro looks back at the others. “Yes...doing what, exactly?” 

 

Shiro shut the door to the guest room he and Adam would be staying in. He pressed his back against it and sighed with anguish. “Anymore surprises?” 

Keith sat on the edge of the prince’s bed. He ran a hand through hair. “I don’t believe so.” 

“Wow.” Adam whispered. He put his book bag down and stuck his fingers in his hair before walking silently to the washroom.

“Wow.” Shiro groans. He walks to the large bed and falls onto it. “So all of us...I can’t even remember the last time...” 

Keith nodded silently. “Uh- Shit. I...forgot one thing.” 

“Oh no.” Shiro covered his face. 

“Um...The uncles are going to arrive here unannounced in two days.”

“WOW.” Shiro rolled off the bed and fell to the floor as if proving any physical damage wasn’t as concerning as the news he just received. 

“Are you okay?” Adam yelled from the bathroom. 

Shiro sat up. “Wanna go for a walk?”

“Please.” Keith answered. He stood and went to the door. “I’ll meet you by the stables.” 

“Sounds good.” Shiro went to the washroom and knocked. “Honey, I’ll be back in a bit-“ 

Keith closed the door behind him. 

 

Outside, Keith brushed the mane of a horse named Emerald. He wore a very casual light sweater with a cargo jacket. He wore a grey ball cap, black trousers and combat boots. 

Shiro approached in jogger sweat pants, a beige ball cap, a black crew neck sweater and runners. 

They began walking toward town. “How old is Allura turning, again?” 

“20.” 

“And there’s a new Ares?” 

“Veronica McClain.”

“The Diabazaal’s aren’t coming?” 

“Just Lotor and his generals, I think.” 

“We can both agree that Lotor is up to something right?”

”Definitely.” 

“And we still aren’t allowed to call Lotor’s generals Lotor’s General’s right?” 

“Yes.” Keith chuckled. “I remember last time. I...have never seen Ina like that. Ever.” 

“It was quite a show.” Shiro chuckled. “It was a bit too aggressive but I completely agree. The Mecho Flex Exo Ares Generals train strenuously up to an average of 6 years before being sworn in as a General and then they keep training every single day until they die. It’s a completely different level than Lotor’s soldiers.”

”The Ares are goddamn warriors.” Keith nodded.

The two walked around town. They spoke endessly. Shiro told him all about his vacation. Keith told him about the meeting and the future and his fears. Soon, they stopped in the market place. 

“Shy,” Keith called out to Shiro. “Look at the mangos. They’re beautiful.” 

Shiro smiles and nods, admiring the stand with sandals. “Get some.” 

“Alright, then. I’ll buy a wagon full.” 

Shiro turned and went to another stand. “Kai! Come look!”

Keith jogged over. “Huh?” 

“Samoan buns. Our, uh, friend wanted bread still for her birthday, right?” 

“That’s right.” Keith confirmed. He looked over the foods. Surprisingly, it wasn’t just an impressive array of Samoan buns, but Cuban meals too. “Oh, I have to try this. I’m starving.” 

“Starving?” A young man questioned, he turned around from his cooking. He wore a blue apron and a spatula in one hand. “You hungry?” 

“Oh,” Keith chuckled embarassed. “Yes. Quite. Can you tell me about some of these?” 

“Of course!” The young man smiled. He looked back. “Hey Hunk! Hurry over, we got costumers.” 

The young man placed his spatula down and slipped on some plastic gloves for handling the food. 

“So!” The young man smiled. “We have empanadas, boliche- We have a lot of soupy dishes and we have containers to-go. There’s potaje de garbanzos con chorizo, boniato con mojo, pan con bistec, pulpeta. Over here we have palusami, faiai eleni, fa’apapa- seriously delicious-“ 

“Lance.” The second cook Hunk scolded. He was making more empanadas. “Don’t forget that you’re speaking other languages. Not everyone knows which food is what or what some things mean.” 

“Oh yeah.” Lance reddened. “Sorry. This is-“ 

“It’s quite alright.” Keith assured with a dashing smile. “My brother and I know Spanish and Samoan. We can keep up.” 

“G-great.” Lance stuttered. 

After ordering food and sitting down with Lance and Hunk to eat, Keith and Shiro decided it was high time they headed home. Especially to put their mango crates away. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you guys.” Keith shook their hands. Lance and Hunk nodded and smiled. Shiro shook their hands and thanked them again. 

“Honestly, you guys were a treat.” Lance said. The food stand boys walked Keith and Shiro to help get their wagon moving. 

“Please feel free to come back whenever you’d like!” Hunk said. 

“I definitely think we will.” Shiro replied. 

“And...you’re off.” Lance clapped the dust off his hands. 

“Say...” Keith began. “Do you guys cater?”

”For you two?” Hunk asked. “Anything.”

”You’re too kind.” Shiro said, before thinking, _considering_ _you_ _don’t_ _even_ _know_ _we’re_ _royal_.  

“Spectacular.” Keith reached in his jacket and took out a card. “If you’re up for it, and if we can manage to give you call back, this is my friend’s number and her address. Once again, it was a pleasure to meet you guys.” 

Keith handed Lance the card. But as the card was slipped into Lance’s hand, Keith scooped up Lance’s hand and leaned down to kiss the back. 

“Have a good day.” Shiro smirked and helped Keith haul the wagon off. 

“Lance, huh?” Shiro nudged Keith. 

Keith blushed. “Yes, Lance.”

“I can’t even remember the last person you had a crush on.” 

“Oh hush-“

Behind them, Keith and Shiro heard a sudden scream of surprise. 

“Lance! That’s the address to the Royal Castle!” 


	3. Settle

“Delicious.” Krolia patted the open crate of mangos. “You’re father is going to go berserk. It’s going to remind him of vacationing and I won’t be surprised if he cries.”

“He deserves a break.” Shiro laughs. 

Keith was already holding a mango in his hand and cutting it open with a pocket knife. Adam entered the kitchen loading garage where the other three were. “Hey. There you guys are.” 

“Mango?” Keith held out a piece on his knife.

Adam took it and ate it. “No more distractions. King Alfor has said that he would like everyone to come and join dinner altogether. Coran even said that we might try to have some solid conversation after.” 

“This is it, huh?” Shiro breathed in. 

Krolia raised her brows. “ _It_ it?” 

“No I don’t think it’s it it.” Keith shook his head. 

“Well, it’s a start. The beginning it of the it it.” Shiro chimed in. 

Adam laughed. “Well let’s all get our butts over to it the beginning it of the it it.” 

 

Keith and Katie walked arm in arm in the hall on their way to find Allura. 

“She’s always missing.” Katie ponders. 

“She has a lot of secrets.” Keith shrugged. “I mean, don’t we all?” 

“True.” 

They turned toward Allura’s room and they spotted a woman in the doorway, back to them. Except it wasn’t Allura. 

“Please?” They could hear Allura say.

”I can’t stay here forever, Allura.” 

“...Why not?” 

“Darling, we’ve already talked about this.” 

“Don’t you talk to me like I’m a baby, Romelle.” 

“I’m sorry. You’re not a baby. You’re a Royal baby. And you are going to marry a princess some day and rule over Altea...I’ve had the time of my life with you, Allura. But we can’t keep eachother down like this-“ 

“Ahem.” Katie awkwardly cleared her throat. 

Romelle jumped and turned around. She gave a respectful bow. “Oh. Your highnesses.” 

“Guys- Not right now-“ Allura said approaching the door. 

“No.” Romelle interrupted. “It’s quite alright. I was just leaving.” 

Allura reached out and stopped her. Keith looked at Katie awkward. 

“Romelle, please.” 

“I’m not upset, sweetheart.” Romelle said softly. She smiled. “You shouldn’t be either.” 

“I want to be with you.” Allura said strongly. 

Katie eyes went huge and Keith quickly pulled them away behind a plant. 

“You...can’t.” Romelle shook her head slowly with a sad smile. 

“Like you said, I am going to be Queen of Altea one day. I think I am allowed to do quite whatever I’d like.” 

“But for now, you are not the law maker.” Romelle cupped Allura’s cheek. “I’ll...Maybe I’ll see you around, okay?” 

Allura opened her mouth to say something but Romelle quickly turned and walked away. 

 

“Uh- Um-“ Keith, face fully red, stuttered before the five kingdoms. “Sorry we’re late.” 

Katie and Allura walked in behind him, arm in arm. 

Keith took a seat beside Adam and watched as food was served.

“Everything okay?” Adam mumbled to him.

“My ears just witnessed the death of love so, no, I do not think I am okay.” 

“Here, take extra cavier.” 

The kingdoms were seated as such: The end sat Alfor, with Coran, Melenor and Allura. Then Sam and Colleen. Across them was their children. Beside Colleen was Narti, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid and Lotor. Across was Keith, beside Katie. Then Adam and Shiro, Dominic and Krolia. Beside her was Veronica, Nadia, and James. Ryan at the end. Then across beside Ryan was Ina, beside Lotor. 

Dinner was finished in an hour. With minimal conflict, as well. Colleen made Narti uncomfortable by mentioning how rude it was that Ryan took one head of the table, rather than an actual King. Ina told Ryan she thought Matt was staring at her and Ryan stood up loudly before Nadia begged him to sit down. Lotor was excessively telling those around him how beautiful Allura and Keith looked tonight. Adam brought up Keith’s Kral Zera. Acxa almost left the table in boredom.

Eventually plates were removed but wine glasses remained. 

Coran stood up and said, “Now I would like to take this opportunity to finally have a proper conversation with one another. The doors are not locked, you may leave whenever but please keep an open mind and at least say you tried to be civil.”

James pushed his chair back and stood to leave before Veronica pulled him down by his jacket and he fell back onto his bottom with a loud thud. 

Moments passed and no one said a word. Coran stood again awkwardy, clearing his throat. “If not for peace of our kingdoms, then perhaps for the blessed occasion of our darling Princess Allura’s birthday.” 

“Nothing would make me happier.” Allura said kindly. 

“Alright.” King Sam sighed. “We are all here anyway. We should try to seize these moments. Who knows how long it will be until we are all together again.” 

“Well,” Queen Krolia says, “If everything goes as perfectly. That will be very soon.” 

Her husband held her hand and they smiled at eachother. 

“I hear you two are going on vacation after Allura’s party?” Queen Colleen asks. 

Krolia nods and replies. 

Katie turns to Keith and smiles excited for the future.

 

“How are you liking to be an Ares General?” Lotor asks Veronica. 

“Oh, I love it.” She replies. “I’ve never wanted to do something so good a cause before.”

“Where do you come from?” Lotor drank some red wine. 

“Here, actually.” Veronica nods. 

 

“Oh yes!” Alfor smiles at Keith. “Much of the preparations are already done and paid for. Just a couple more thing like food and her dress, I believe?”

Allura nods in response. “Yes. On that note, I will be having a little dress fair in the living area in a few days.”

”Cutting it a little close.” Matt comments with a smirk.

”Yes but I have postponed the choosing of my dress for far too long!” Allura laughed. “I have to get it over with eventually.” 

 

“Oh! Rizavi!” Ezor exclaimed. “I saw you out running this morning. Amazing how early you’re willing to go. I could barely get my eyes open at that time.” 

Ina looked up at James. 

“Well. We do have to maintain a minimum of 9 hours of exercise a day.” James said curtly. “Because we’re, Generals.” 

Veronica looked down at her lap. James’ lack of the word “real” before “generals” was extremely obvious. 

“I love to do it, though!” Rizavi piped in. “Especially in the crisp morning air. It’s quite refreshing...” 

Ezor smiled a little before looking down at her wine. 

 

“When?” King Dominic questioned in shock. 

“Last fall.” Smiled Narti. She stared blankly at the table while reaching her hand out to Acxa. “It was a small ceremony.”

“Congratulations.” Dominic said. 

“Thank you, your higness.” Acxa kissed Narti on the cheek. 

“Hm? Congratulations?” Krolia asks. 

“Narti and Acxa are newly married.” 

“Really?” Krolia smiled. “Wow! Congratulations!” 

“Hm? Congratulations?” Shiro asks. 

“Narti and Acxa just got married!”

“Really?! Wow! Congratulations you two!”

”Congratulations?” Adam asks. 

“Narti and Acxa got married!” 

“Wow! Congratulations, indeed.” 

“Hm? Congratulations?” Keith asks. 

 

“Thank you all for such a communicative night.” Coran exclaimed as everyone stood to retire for the night.

”Truly,” Allura stood beside him. “It seems that our peace assembly is clearer and truer than we could have imagined.” 

Allura hugs all her friends goodnight.

“Keith, can we walk together?” Allura asks softly.

Keith smiles and nods and goes to say goodnight to his parents and brother and Adam.

Allura waits at the door sleepily. 

“Goodnight, Allura.” Melenor says passing by. 

“Goodnight mother.” She smiles. 

“Goodnight Allura.” Alfor smiles. 

Her eyes squint in her smile. “Goodnight father.” 

“Goodnight, child.” Coran says. 

“Goodnight, Coran.” 

“Ready.” Keith says approaching. They lock arms and he adds, “Ready to get into some comfortable clothes that is.”

“Or rather, none at all.” Allura yawns. They walk down the hallway alone.

“How are you doing?” Keith asks.

Allura looks at him sleepily. “Hm? Me? Oh I’m fine...Oh. Do you mean about earlier?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh, well, I’m well as can be.”

“You’re really serious about her?” 

“Incredibly.” Allura sighs. “We have been seeing eachother for a couple of weeks now. She...Makes me so happy. She makes me think that I have never truly witnessed love before her.” 

“But she doesn’t...?” 

“Oh no. She does. But she finds our statuses too different. She thinks she is giving me false hope.” 

“I see.” Keith sighs. 

“Griffin!” Keith turns to the side to the hall where the Holts are staying. 

Katie is peaking out their door in nightware already. Matt is pinned to the wall by James in a deathly position. James has a fist full of Matt’s shirt and his other fist in the wall. Ryan is behind him looking furious. 

“Everything okay?” Shiro asks from all the way down the hall. 

Keith looks back and forth. “It’s fine, Shiro.” 

“Matt. Please. Come on. It’s fucking late. Please.” Katie saying rubbing their eyes. 

Keith walks up to the boys. “Guys, come on. Can we save it for tomorrow, at least?” 

Matt is glaring at James. “You think you’re so much better. You always have-“ 

“Matt! Dude! Go to your room!” Katie exclaims. 

“I’m stronger, I’m faster, I’m smarter, I earn my right to be here. I am fucking bett-“ 

“James Bartholomew Griffin.”

Keith looks up shocked at Ryan. 

“You are dishonouring the foundation of the Generals of The Mecha Flex Exo Ares. And our noble predecessors. You are dishonouring the kingdom and castle of Altea, not to mention Olkarion. You’re dishonouring the future queen of Altea, future King of Olkarion and the future King of Marmora. In your pathetic, petty rage, you have shown them that you are a monster and that is all an Ares will be. You dishonour Nadia, Ina and Veronica. You dishonour yourself, James. And me.” Ryan looks down to the side. “Thank you. I expect the fall of the Garrison Kingdom so near now. Due to a majority vote by four out of five of the kingdoms.” 

Keith looked back at Allura. She stared back in shock. 

James let go of Matt. Matt pushed him away for good measure. 

Katie walked forward and roughly shoved Matt to his room. “Now get some rest, you idiotic knucklehead.” 

Once they closed Matt’s door. They looked to James. He stared back. But Katie went back to their room wordlessly. 

“I’m sorry, everyone.” James said. “Ryan’s right. I was being crude and despicable.” 

“It’s a trying time.” Allura offered. 

James nodded. He turns to Keith. He sticks out a hand in truce. Keith grabs his hand firmly and walks back to Allura. 

“Ryan?” 

“This is for putting me and everyone in this entirely embarassing occasion.” The two could hear Ryan say, before James was heard exclaiming, “Ow!” 

“Idiotic knucklehead.” 

“I’m sorry, my love.” 

“I’m telling Ina.” 

“No no no, we don’t have to tell anyone-“

“Our team deserves to know how inappropriately you’ve acted tonight. Abusing your talents and training whilst abusing yet another one of our most sacred codes. Which is...” 

“Which is to never lay our angered hands on those of the five kingdom thrones.” 

“It’s tattooed on our backs, James.” 

“I’m aware.” 


End file.
